A little more than love
by DawneySings500
Summary: Freddie's Mom dies. Everything goes from there, as Sam's guard slowly changes, and so does her Mom. What about Carly and Spencer? Will they lead a normal life with their friends so twisted? *better than summary, review* A little OOC, and tons of Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

A little more than love

Freddie's POV-

"MOM! MOM!" I yelled, crying over her bloody, lifeless body which lay pale on my stained couch. I shook her head, slapping her cold face, knowing she would never wake up, yet stupidly hoping her heart would beat, her brain would think. Her eyes were stuck open, her mouth wide open. I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop the stream from coming. Carly came back out of her bedroom with Spencer, and Sam walked from my kitchen and behind me.

"I always said such bad things, but know I never meant it." she said, and touched my back. I felt a spark as her one finger slowly went down my back for comfort. It only made me cry harder, my Mom used to massage my back. Her hand quickly flew off, and she fled the apartment. Carly ran after her, and Spencer walked up to my now shaking body. He put his hand on my arm, and made me face his now worried body.

"The police are on their way. I have no clue what to say now, except stay strong, or try to." he said, and walked back to his spot in the apartment. I looked at my Mom her large brown eyes staring at me. I pictured her once life filled body, her crazy beliefs, and how much I missed them. I was happy, the last words I said was I love you. She said Love you too, and that was about it before heading out. Carly knew how I felt, and I guess Sam too, and they both will be there for me. They both lost their Moms, Sam in a metaphorical way, and Carly for real, age seven. I sighed, and the police soon barged in, pushing me aside and checking for a pulse. They confirmed time of death was one hour ago, and that she died of murder. I stood, and stared, before walking out of the room, pushing policeman aside, and leaving the building. Carly called after me, but I didn't stop. It was raining now, and I was soaking wet. I heard the apartment door slam open and a pair of hands turn me around.

"SAM NOT NOW." I said, and pushed her away. She screamed and stumped her foot and I turned around. We were about two inches away, and her warm breath sent tingles down my spine.

Sam's POV-

His warm breath sent tingles down my spine.

"Dangit Freddie, this is not the you I know. You lost your Mom, you should be happy the way you lost her!" I screamed. His mouth dropped open but I continued anyways.

"Both our Moms were crazy, my Mom was a player, she drank, she abuses me to this day, never cared for me, and is miserable, she HATES her life. I lost her the moment I was born, the day she killed the man I loved the most, my Dad. Your Mom was crazy and never lived because she only thought about you. She died, Freddie, not only do you not have to deal with her antics, but she won't suffer for years with intoxication and guilt, depression, she won't hit you everyday then apologize and freak out, searching for the cops. Yeah, she was stabbed, but one stab, quick, didn't feel it, and went peacefully. You don't have to live with yourself for being part of the reason your Mom's life sucked, you MADE her life. Yes, you have EVERY right to be sad, and yeah you can have your moment, but be the Freddie I loved everyday since sixth grade! Be strong and cry, but then realize the good things about your life, and then cheer up and make everything better." I finished, breathing heavy. I noticed Spencer and Carly from Freddie pointing, and ran to a trash can kicking it over. I ran to Freddie and hugged him tight, we just started crying as we passionately hugged, switching positions, lying on each other's shoulder.

"I don't want your life to corrupt like mine did, Freddie." I cried out. We were all soaked and shivering by now, Carly and Spencer just standing, staring. Freddie looked at my wet face, my hair slicked down and deep brown, the blond only few strands. He kissed me, a sudden pang of excitement surged through me. It was amazing, and as we pulled away, I cried a little.

"I just lost a little more." I said, and walked past and away. I heard Freddie's frustrated scream, and the awkward built as I made my exit, sobbing. I had no where to go, but all the determination to get there. Nowhere.

*Like? I hope you do! Review! I tried my very best on the description and feelings, LOL got sappy but that's what you love eh? A little sappy Seddie? Review!*


	2. Don't tempt me Shay!

*sorry its so short the battery is dying review*

Chapter 2- Don't tempt me Shay!

Carly's POV-

OK I am usually not the one to do extremely dumb stuff, but I was upset my friends were so devistated. Freddie had just lost his Mom, and that set Sam off, she needed him to be strong, didn't want Freddie to feel bad, was sick of her own life and then on top of that lost someone else she knew, and had a friend become depressed. Both their lives sucked right now. I needed to at least try to fix one. I walked my peppy butt up the steps to Sam's house, knowing she ran off, and probably didn't go there, to talk to her Mom. Her drunken Mom opened the door, and looked at me with confusion.

"Who...who...whothehekcaryou?" she said, slurring her words. It was almost scary. Sam's house was disgusting, dirty, with green walls and tan stained floors, it smelled of beer and ham. I walked in and sat on her dirty couch, as she ran to the bathroom, her vomit noises echoing through the house. I gagged about 7,000 times before she came out.

"Listen, I know you don't feel good but hear me out." I said, trying to reason with the clearly unstable lady.

"Wha...wha..." she said lazily, swallowing her sorrows.

"You need to be a better Mom to Sam." I said. She frowned and sighed.

"Listen, Sam is a piece of chiz no one wants." she said. I stood up, the anger filling my limbs.

"WE love her! Get your act together right now is a tough time in her life and she doesn't need some Mother who won't even be a Mom right!" I said, and walked towards the door. I felt a strong hand take hold of my shoulder, and fear pulsed through my body. Is this what Sam went through everyday? I was suddenly swung around and pushed against the wall. She slapped me across the face with an alcohol bottle, and kneed me in the stomach, causing me to vomit on the floor. She kicked me and I fell on the floor. I coughed a little and looked up.

"Get out my house." she said, and I scrambled to my feet, opened the door, and ran out and to my house.

Spencer's POV-

I was worried about Carly, going over to Sam's Mom's. She was insane for even thinking she could put an idea into that woman's head but she was persistent. All my worries came true when Carly walked in bleeding, clutching her stomach and bruises on her leg, soaking from the rain.

"Carly!" I said, and helped her down on the ocuhc. She sucked in, and cried out.

"She beat me up.." she whimpered, and I pulled her into a deep hug, which she embraced. poor Carly.


	3. Sam's Talk

Chapter 3- Sam's talk *Review, thanks for reading! Spread this story on!*

Carly's POV-

Sam had finished putting the last bandage on the bruises and cuts.

"What happened kiddo?" she asked, and stared deep into my eyes. I hated when she did that because she could always see if I was lying or not. Sometimes I thought she knew me too well.

"I went by somewhere today." I said. Sam's caring soft face turned into concern, and then anger.

"Don't tell me..." she said.

"Sam.." I said, and sighed, but she wouldn't let me finish.

"CARLY! You KNOW my Mom is dangerous! What were you thinking? Here I am feeling sorry for you, but you could have used common sense!" she yelled.

"Hey, she went there to talk to her for you!" Spencer said.

"WELL SHE DIDN'T HELP! SHE JUST MADE ME FEEL WORSE!...Stay out of this you guys, you don't know how much trouble I'll be in." she said.

"You can't live like this Sam!" Spencer said, and I nodded.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" she said, and left. Freddie walked in soon after she left.

"I heard yelling, and...woah, Carly, are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, obviously! SAM just stormed out of here, tears rolling down her face, and you could only ask about me, the one who is clearly OK?" I yelled. His face got defensive.

"Sorry I didn't want to lose someone else!" he said. I cooled myself a little, and sighed.

"Everything isn't about me. I guess, maybe sometimes Sam sees it that way. Everyone wants to be around me, and her life already is in the crapper, we need to be more supportive. We even call our show iCarly, not iSam." I said, and felt guilty. No everyone was quiet.

"Maybe, she felt if I got hurt, and died, people would go onto loving to co-host. Her life has always been in the shadows, none of us know much about it, but...aww man!" I said guilty. Freddie sat next to me, and Spencer on the other side.

"Well...what are we going to do? I got Sam in a lot of trouble." I said.

"Hope she comes here tomorrow morning." Spencer said. As much as that sounded shallow and rude, there really was nothing we could do.

Sam's POV-

Wow Carly really was being an idiot. Freddie passed me as I stormed off down the hall, and stopped at the lobby, sitting on the bench, sobbing. Lewbert's face lit up with anger, and he screamed a weird high pitched one. I got up, and reached the door, pushing it open, and getting hit by a bunch of rain and cold biting wind. I walked down the road, fighting Seattle's anger, the thunder and rain. I reached my dirty street where the hobos hung and the creepers came out at night. I walked down slowly, dreading greeting my Mom in one of her worse moods. I reached my house, and she was sitting on the stoop, drinking, and smoking. She dropped her cigarette and bottle, a piece of glass flying into my leg.

"SAMANTHA ANNE PUCKETT!" she screamed. She grabbed my hair, and pulled it hard, directing me inside my house. She threw me on the floor, and I hit my elbow on a table, my funny bone. My head hit on the hard rug, and I yelped in pain.

"Why did you send some federal agent girl over here?" she asked. "You a tattle tale? Can't take the pain?" she asked, and kicked me in the side, causing me flinch and flip over. She grabbed my hair and flew me up, the punched me in the face, and I went flying into the table, knocking hot tacos on my head. The food burned my skin, and I cried out.

"Mom, I didn't!" I screamed, but she obviously didn't believe me. She bent my arm backward and ripped my earring out violently. She scratched up my clothes and put me in a strangle hold, kicking me in the back, and charlie horsing me. I fell on the ground, twitching. She kicked me in the butt, making me scoot towards the door. She hit my head with the door, and kicked me out. The door slammed behind me, and it was now night. That lasted forever. I couldn't move for the first hour, I just lay there in excruciating pain, and then by 1:00 a.m. I could move. I slowly stood, and checked the time. Then I limped away, and down the road, the wind whipping me, the rain biting my legs and skin showing from my tattered shirt. I cried the whole time, blood running from almost everywhere.

Freddie's POV-

I slept on the couch, I fell asleep watching TV there. I dreamed about Sam, I was worried, but I kind of had a weird feeling in my stomach. Suddenly I heard a light knock in the background of my dream. It was somewhat disturbing. I heard it over and over, until, finally, I woke up. Someone was knocking. I got up, and opened the door. Sam's condition was ten times worse than Carly, and she was crying. She gave me a look, then fell into my arms. I had to call 911. The police arrived a while later, the Shay's joined me. We sat in my house, and drank coffee.

"This has gone too far." Carly said.

"Ya think?" I said back bitterly, and sipped my coffee. Poor Sam!


	4. Waking Up

Chapter 4- Waking up

Sam's POV-

I opened my eyes, and I saw black at first. Then the black dissolved slowly, and I saw a bright long light with a white ceiling, and I smelled lemons. I looked over, and saw a blue sheet on a bed, and a white pillow. There were very big boxes that beeped, and tubes coming from every direction. There was a tube connected to my nose, and I smelled good. My hair was done in a neat braid, and I wondered who washed me. I had no clue where I was, and who I was. I couldn't remember anything.

"She's awake." someone said from somewhere around me. I tried to look far away, but couldn't. Suddenly my sight adjusted, and I saw a cute boy with a charming smile and brown hair. A felt a little delirious, and smiled at him. he planted a kiss on my lips, and I felt like it's happened before, but was magic every time.

"Now, what's my name, Sam?" he asked. Then it clicked, I was Sam Puckett. That's ALL that clicked.

"I don't know, Freddie." I said, and then smiled. "YOUR FREDDIE BENSON!" I screamed, and hugged him. "I love you, and we got in a fight, because of something.."

"Good, good, now think. Who are they?" I saw Carly and Spencer walk over.

"That's easy, Carly and Spencer." I said. They high fived and smiled down at me.

"OK, now, what happened?" Freddie asked. Then it all came to me. I cried out, and tears rolled down.

"Why does my life suck?" I asked, and flipped over on the random bed.

"I don't know, we haven't figured out your History yet." Freddie said, and gave me a look.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"A hospital, Sam." he answered.

"What's a Hospital?" I asked. He gave me a worried look.

"We...we do iCarly." I said, feeling suddenly weak. I saw blood dripping from a stitch on my head. Everything started slowing down.

"NURSE!" Freddie said. I blacked out.

"Woah, her eyes just went black." Freddie said. I could hear his footsteps become far away. I saw color, and then a little video played in my head. Valerie and I were five, and we loved life, kind of. Then my Mom ran down and into the kitchen.

"Were MOVING!" she said, and snatched us up by our hair, dragging us up the stairs. We were crying and spazzing out. She stopped and threw us down the stairs.

"Now, walk by yourself." she said. She walked upstairs. My Mom, she had short blond curly hair, and was skinny, wearing blue shorts and a tight black tank-top.

"GET PACKING, NOW!" she screamed. Her beauty meant nothing to me, she was evil. Our little legs couldn't go very fast. When we reached the top she threw two suitcases at us, making us fly down the stairs. We hit the floor, and my head cracked right open.

"SAM!" Valerie screamed. My Mom came running over, and violently picked me up, shaking me. She ran upstairs, and without any proper medical attention used green string to sew me up. She screamed at me and burnt me with an iron that day.

I opened my eyes again. Freddie was looking at me with concern.

"Sam, we found improper stitches in the back of your head, green, and scars all over. Well, the girls did. What's up?" Freddie asked.

"No, not you Mom!" I screamed.

"Your Mom was arrested two hours ago for extreme abuse, alcohol, drugs, and sexual abuse to men of different ages. She is getting a shot, to be killed." Freddie explained. It was like everything went in slow motion. I screamed and tried to run to my Mom, ripping random needles out, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly with nurses trying to hold me down. I rip free and run out the Hospital to the local jail, my whole body thumping with pain. I reached the Hospital, doctors close behind, and ran in. I ran to the back of the station and saw my Mom, sitting.

"MOM!" I yelled, screaming, crying.

"Your..a b***h!" she yelled, and the needle went in. I felt another needle go straight into my arm.

"I hated you! You never heard my rant! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled. She was slowly fading. Her eyes closed, and her body went limp.

"NO! DID YOU HEAR ME? N.." but then I fell to the ground. I was very sleepy. Darn shot.


End file.
